numargothfandomcom-20200213-history
Xastus
The Blind Archer God, and The Shepard of Loriden, Xastus is the dominant god in elven worship. Formerly the King of Ondorran and husband to the Queen Gethezyr. He led his people to the safety of Lake Loriden after the elven schism and established the city of the same name, which has become the home of the high elves. History Ruler of Ondorran He was known as King Xastus, and his wife was Queen Gethezyr. The Demon War Xastus was blinded in battle with Covinex, after the murderer-god slashed out his eyes during an attack on the city. Fall of Ondorran After he was blinded, his wife began experimenting with more drastic forms of magic in order to get an advantage against the demons. She became the first necromancer, raising elven warriors from the dead in order to continue defending the city they had already given their life for. She and her husband did not agree on this method, although it proved effective, and he was forced to let it continue. However, the quest for more power soon went to his beloved wife's head, and she became thirsty for more. She delved into experiments on living beings as well, and began creating abominations meant to wage war against the demons. Eventually, she experimented on herself, in attempts to make herself immortal. Soon, Gethezyr and Xastus agreed on almost nothing. As her methods grew more and more extreme, and the divide between husband and wife widened, so did the divide between the elven people themselves. Those that agreed with Gethezyr's methods hailed her as the savior of the city and the elven race. Those that disagreed stood by their king as he put a halt to her experiments and imprisoned his own wife. This act caused an explosion of violence among the population, and soon Gethezyr's loyal followers attempted a coup on the city. The events that followed- although undocumented- led to a violent cataclysm that sucked the mountainside city of Ondorran into the earth itself. Many elves fell with the city, although a large number managed to escape. Most fled into the woods of Semanko to hide from the demons that were descending upon them, although a few were rounded up by Xastus. The Shepard of Loriden Xastus gathered his loyal followers and as many citizens of Ondorran as he could find. Surrounded by dusts and debris from the collapse, they became easy targets for the demons that had been waiting outside of their city. The masses of people huddled together as they attempted to hold back throngs of demons picking off survivors one by one. Xastus prayed to Aedrem for some way to save his people. He received his aid in the from a brilliant bow made of pure sunlight. When he held it- despite his blindness- he could see all evil around him, even through the thick smoke that surrounded him. With that weapon and his new found vision, Xastus held back the demons that preyed upon his people, and led them away from the fallen city. They made their way to Loriden, where Xastus continued to destroy the demons that attempted to attack the elves. He tirelessy stood watch as the elves, through their magic, built an ark that took them to the center of the lake. When they arrived there, Xastus threw his bow into the water, blessing it, and ensuring that the demons could not cross its waters. It is on that spot that the city of Loriden was founded. Depiction Symbolism A golden bow is the default symbol of Xastus. Temples Followers Presence Relations